trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Primo
Primo is an inhabitant of the town of Ruan. He works as a barkeeper in the Lavantar Casino & Bar in north Ruan. Trails in the Sky: First Chapter As bartender, Primo is well-acquaintanced with the patrons who come there to drink and gamble. One of the people who likes to have a drink or try his luck at the roulette table from time to time is Vogt, the old man in charge of Varenne Lighthouse near Manoria village and Primo and Vogt ended up befriending each other. When Primo hears that Estelle and Joshua are heading for the lighthouse in order to deliver a kit of tools, he promptly gives them a bottle of Azelia Rose for them to give to his friend, knowing that that's his favorite drink and since he doesn't get out much, he doesn't have much opportunity to get some himself. The gesture, and Estelle bringing it over, end up very much appreciated by the old lighthouse keeper. Primo is also quick to warn the bracers to stay away from the warehouse district due to the Raven gang hanging out there. It turns out that Primo has a younger brother who fell in with the gang, eventually becoming one of its leaders, and that's a source of great shame to him. Nevertheless, after Mayor Dalmore is arrested and the Ravens got linked to him, Primo kept faith that they really were controlled, believing that while his brother doesn't always do the right thing, he's not a bad person. Trails in the Sky: Second Chapter Primo is still working behind the bar at the Lavantar when Estelle returns to Ruan after her training trip at Le Locle. Like many of his fellow townsmen, the upcoming election is on his mind a lot, but unlike many of his fellow citizens, he already has his mind made up, being determined to vote for Norman since he'd be out of a job without tourism. Though the election gives his bar plenty to do, Norman's election office is in the hotel next door and the campaign staff orders their meals from the Lavantar on a daily basis, Primo also gets confronted with less pleasant aspects of politics, when he spots a confrontation between supporters of the two candidates that threatens to get out of hand. Without hesitation he runs over to the Bracer Guild where Estelle and her companion are just reporting on their investigation. After Primo has described the situation, Estelle and her partner quickly head out to try and defuse things. Primo later voices relief that the confrontation didn't turn into a brawl. While Norman's staff ordering food makes things hectic for Primo, he gets somewhat of a lucky break when Alund, one of the tourists visiting the casino, gambles away his travelling money and is forced to get a temporary job at the Lavantar in order to regain his funds. Primo's still bugged by the fact that his little brother Deen isn't doing anything productive with his life, especially since Primo had a bit of hope after the Ravens participated in the tournament. Relations Primo is the older brother of Deen and a friend of Vogt He's also the employee of Spiridon, a colleague of Fuego, Gunter and Lottelio and a temporary colleague / supervisor of Alund Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC)